


The Gift

by annazonfox



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: CopDoc - Freeform, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this drabble as part of the TwelvetideDrabbles(2015) Collection.  The prompt was "gift-giving/presents."</p><p>Consider this a "DVD Extra" to Chapter 2 of my recently-published fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5315792/chapters/12273278">"Breaking Faemish,"</a> or by itself, CopDoc smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Tamsin pulled the drawer open and smiled. It was right where Lauren said it would be. She heard the doctor approach behind her. Felt hands at her hips. Lips at her back. She pulled the dildo and harness from the drawer and turned.

Lauren smiled, leaning in to kiss Tamsin.

Their mouths meeting, Tamsin felt Lauren reach for the toy, as if to pull it from Tamsin’s hands. Tamsin stopped. Oh.

Both pulled back.

“I assumed _I_ would-” Lauren started. She raised her eyebrows, hands covering Tamsin’s.

“Rock, paper, scissor…?” Tamsin asked.

Lauren released her hands, smiling. “No. Go ahead.”


End file.
